Pucklaine
by GiovanniT
Summary: "After a short, but interesting chat with Finn, Puck gets really curious about gay sex: what is it like? How hot can it be?" Kurt/Blaine/Puck. First time I write, forgive for anything. I own nothing but the ability to make a good as hell caipirinha
1. Chapter 1

Pucklaine – Nothing is wrong with a little of curiosity

FRIDAY:

"Dude, you look like crap."

That was the first thing Noah Puckerman said when Finn showed up to give him a ride to school that morning.

"I couldn't sleep." A totally Finn-y answer: obvious.

"And why's that?" Not that Puck was really caring, it was just to keep the conversation going, actually.

"Too much noise. Blaine slept over. And Kurt got...uhm, a little…loud." he explained, cheeks slightly turning red.

That got Puck's attention, which he tried to disguise: "So, what did you hear?"

"Not much." Finn said, his cheeks going to an even darker red as he continued, "Just some…moans. And '_right there_' several times. But it's weird, you know, listen to your brother have sex." – he sighed.

"I can imagine… But how did Burt let Blaine sleep over when you could never bring any of your girlfriends?"

"I know, right? That's, like, totally unfair and…"

But now Puck wasn't paying attention anymore. His mind drifted away, as he tried to imagine what '_right there_' could mean in gay sex.

"…but I told him…" – Oh, right, Finn was still talking.

"Does Blaine sleep at your house everyday?" Puck asked all of a sudden, cutting Finn's next line.

"Ah, no. Just, like, twice a week or so." – he answered with a shrug – "But Kurt is going to spend this weekend at Blaine's and I'll be able to _finally_ get some sleep." – he said, emphasizing his last words.

"Why is Kurt sleeping there?" – Noah was now clearly interested.

"Blaine's parents are going on some sort of business trip, so Blaine and Kurt will have the house entirely for them. And then they can have all kinds of sex where I can't hear them!" – he answered casually, laughing as he said the last line. Finn obviously thought his joke was funny. Puck was focused on something else, but he had time to fake a laugh right on time.

"What's up with this TMI questions?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Just curious." Puck answered with a shrug. Barely knows Finn that a plan was starting in Puck's head. A plan that could make this the most awesome _or_ awkward weekend ever.

As the day passed by, Puck's plan became more and more elaborated. He kept adding details or changing some stuff here and there, so nothing would go wrong. When the last class ended, and Puck headed to Glee Club, it was complete. Not even Puck knew he could come up with something this good. But it all depended on one question.

Glee Club was boring. No performances, just Mr. Schue giving them some singing tips that were demonstrated by Rachel. Man, she could really sing.

The bell finally rang and it was time to start phase 1 of the plan. Puck knew that Kurt always took a little longer to put his things together, so he waited as everyone left and then they were alone.

"So, Kurt, I heard that you're gonna spend the weekend at your boyfriend's" – Puck said casually.

"That's right. Have you and Finn been discussing about my personal life?" – Kurt asked smirking, like he knew the answer.

"Well, not discussing. It was just friends sharing some news." – Puck answered with a wink.

"But why is this so interesting?" – Kurt asked him, this time holding a serious face.

Now or never.

"'Cause I want to kick Finn's ass in Call of Duty for a while but he always find excuses to not go online. So I was thinking about spending a night at your house so he couldn't say no. And I wanted to ask you if I could sleep in your room while you're out…"

Kurt thought about it for a while, in silence, looking at his feet. After a few seconds, he looked up grinning as he said: "Only if you promise me that you will shower before sleeping."

Puck couldn't believe. The plan was perfectly on the tracks. "_Great!_ Now I need to ask your father."

"No problem. I'm actually going home now, do you want a ride?"

"That'd be great!"

The ride was calm and quiet. Kurt put on a CD with a green witch on the cover, and the songs sounded like some Broadway show. For a second, Puck thought this could be some sort of test, but he decided to say nothing as Kurt kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and occasionally humming the songs softly as they got closer to the Hummel/Hudson house.

When they got home, Kurt said: "That's weird, Finn's not here yet… Maybe he's at Rachel's." he shrugged after looking around again. "Anyway,here. Let me show you my bedroom."

So Kurt leaded the way into the house and up the stairs. His room was the second door of the corridor. Puck assumed the first was Finn's and the last was Burt and Carole's.

"So, here it is." – Kurt said as he dramatically opened the door.

The room was kinda big. A queen bed was sat in the middle, with a nightstand on the left and another door on the right.

"That door leads to the closet and bathroom. You can find clean sheets and towels there. I have extra shampoo on the bathroom cabinet and… Could you do me a favor?" Kurt asked, turning to face Puck.

"Sure. What?"

Kurt ran into the bathroom and came back holding this golden, plastic can.

"Use this on your hair after you shower? Your mohawk is killing me, it's too dry." – Kurt said, laughing softly.

Puck took the can and smiled at the boy, "Fine. What is that?" – he asked, pointing as his eyes set on the big case on Kurt's bed.

"My sleepover kit" – the younger one answered with a shrug, like it was nothing much.

"_That's for a weekend_? I bet there's enough stuff there for a whole week, dude!" – Puck said surprised with an incredulous expression.

"You have got to be joking. Or maybe you aren't. You wouldn't understand my dressing processes, so I won't even try to explain." – Kurt answered shaking his head amused by the other's naivety.

In that moment, they heard a honk coming from probably the front of the house.

"It's Blaine." – Kurt said holding his breath a little, but not enough so Puck wouldn't notice – "Could you help me to take this downstairs since you're here, please?"

"Sure thing, bro!" – Puck answered as he reached for the big bag and took it downstairs, followed by Kurt right behind him.

The door bell rang, and Kurt ran to open the door. Blaine was standing there, still in his Dalton uniform. Clearly he had just got out of school.

"Hi, Blaine." – Kurt greeted, even more breathless, and starting to blush a little bit.

"Hello, Kurt." – Blaine answered, in a calm voice, but blinking his now sparkling eyes. Like he was seeing an angel in front of him or something.

And they stood there, holding hands and staring at each other's eyes. After a minute or so, Noah decided to make his presence clear and finally coughed lowly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Blaine, could you help Puck taking my bag to your car?" – Kurt asked, politely.

"Yeah, sure, c'mon, Puck." – Blaine said, stepping inside, reaching for the bag.

"No, it's fine, really. I can take it, just open your car for me." – Puck said. It was essential that he carried the bag alone.

"Okay, then. Here, put it on the backseat. Thanks." – Blaine said, opening the door.

Puck put the case in there, pushed it a little, and then "accidentally" dropped his phone on the car's floor. Neither Blaine nor Kurt saw this, so he closed the door and waved goodbye to both of them. If everything goes as planned, Puck thought as the car was leaving, we'll meet again soon tonight.

A few minutes later, while Puck was watching TV, Burt got home. It wasn't really hard to tell that he was a little confused seeing Puck there, alone, watching his TV. But Noah explained everything to him and asked if he could spend the night. Mr. Hummel agreed, since they promised they wouldn't be up all night playing videogame. He promised.

If everything goes well, he would only play 20 minutes of videogame.

30 minutes later, Puck assumed Blaine and Kurt had already got to Blaine's house. So he decided to call Kurt and let him know about the cell phone thing.

Ringing... Ringing... "Hello?" – Noah heard Kurt's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Kurt, it's Puck. I think I dropped my phone at your boyfriend's car. Could you check that for me?" – Puck's tone was perfect: casual, but a little worried. Like anyone would be if their cell phone was missing.

"Yeah, it is here." – Kurt said, after a couple minutes – "Do you want us to take it back?"

"No, don't worry, I can go there and get it myself. Just ask your Warbler to teach me how to get to his house." – Puck said. This was actually the crucial thing about the whole plan. Know where Blaine Warbler lived.

"Sure, hold on." Kurt said.

Another few minutes later…

"Hey, Puck. It's Blaine. Kurt told me everything. So, it's quite easy to get here, all you have to do is…" – and then Blaine explained the easiest way, as Puck listened carefully to every single word.

"Okay, dude. Thanks. I'm on my way." – he said, and hung up.

Then he went to Burt, told him the whole story and asked to borrow a car for a while. Burt said he could take Kurt's cars, and warned him to be careful.

So Puck went, carefully, to Blaine's house. Which happened to be 15 minutes away or so. When Puck got there, he saw Kurt and Blaine waiting for him in front of a big, fancy house. Damn, Puck thought, this is really nice.

"So, here's your phone" – Kurt handed him as he lowered the car's window – "And who even let you take my car?"

"Your dad did. I promised I would be very careful." – Puck answered with a smile.

"Well, be _very_ careful, then. Don't hurt my baby." – he said laughing.

"No problem. I should go then. Goodbye." – And, just as he was about to drive off, he opened the window again to shout at the couple – "_Be nice!_"

He left, laughing at the thought that he was counting they wouldn't be nice to make this night memorable.

When he got back to Kurt's house, Finn was already there. About time. Now it was time to really make things happen.

"You are the worst loser ever!" – Puck exclaimed. He beat Finn 6 times in a row, and now Finn was really throwing his player into suicide attacks, just trying to kill Puck's one time.

"Dude, you gotta be cheating, there's no way I can't kill you." – Finn was kind of desperate.

"So, your conclusion is that I must be cheating to win? Well, cheat this… _Headshot!_" – Puck screamed. "So, seven to none. How about that?"

"One more time." – Finn said, voice low and jaw clenching.

"No, no, no sir. Seven is enough. Seven is the most powerful magic number, remember that." – Puck said, laughing – "Even that Voldemort guy had 7 horcruxes. Or whatever the name was."

"Yeah, and he still got himself dead." – Finn completed.

"Well, I got you dead 7 times!" – Puck said bouncing on the bed.

"And you're still a loser."

"Come on, you wanna be a loser like me, don't you?" – he half-sung softly.

They were both laughing now. That was not how Puck planned. They should be fighting by now.

"Okay, one more round, then." – Puck said. They still needed to have a fight.

5 minutes later, Puck had beat Finn 2 more times. He was now dancing around the room, like celebrating.

"Dude, enough, okay. You won, good for you." – Finn said, his voice with a different, rage tone. That's more like it.

"Why, can't I celebrate my awesomeness? My badassness on Call Of Duty?" – Puck said, laughing, just to make Finn even madder.

"Why do you have to be the worst winner ever? Really? It is just a game!"

"Are you bothered that I won fair and square?" – Puck asked, trying to keep a straight face now, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, I kinda am. Why don't you just go get sleep, now?" – Finn added.

"I don't know if I wanna wake up tomorrow and look at your sorry face in the morning." – Puck said, harshly.

"Dude, this is my house. Why don't you fuck off then?" – Finn shouted at him.

"Fine! I'm leaving. And I'm taking your car." – Puck said, and dashed.

That's it. The time had arrived. All Puck could think about, as he drove back to Blaine's house, was how hot gay sex could really be.

He got there in 10 minutes. He drove really fast, which was not "being very careful" but he didn't care. He knew what he should do now.

He got out the car and walked to the door. The lights were out, but he could see that the TV was on. Blaine and Kurt must have been watching some movie. He took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Then he waited for a couple minutes, until Blaine opened the door.

Blaine answered the door half naked. No shirt, just pajama sweatpants and, for what Puck could notice, no underwear. Kurt was a few steps behind, in a white silk robe, with his cheeks dark red and his lips clearly swollen. Okay, maybe they weren't even watching anything. They were probably _doing_ something.

"Puckerman, what the hell are you doing here?" – Kurt asked, looking kind of angry.

"Well, Finn kicked me out after losing 9 times in a row, and I don't have anywhere to go now." – Puck said, looking down at his own feet.

"How about your own house, huh?" – Kurt asked putting his hands on his hips, clearly impatient to deal with something like that.

"It's almost 2AM, my mom is sleeping now." – Puck said shaking his shoulders – "Sorry if I woke you guys up or something."

Kurt's cheeks became almost purple and even Blaine was blushing now, as he confessed: "We weren't really sleeping… Uhm, we were…."

"Just watching a movie." – Kurt finished his sentence before his boyfriend could – "Lucky for you. We wouldn't have woken up to open the door."

"Well, sorry again. I know it's not cool, but could I crash here, Warbler?" – Puck said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine turned his head to exchange a look with Kurt, who shrugged and simply walked away – "Sure, why not." – Blaine said smiling politely, stepping aside so Puck could come in.

"Thanks a lot, bro." – he said as he entered the house – "So, shall we get this party started?" he said, smiling.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, somehow alarmed.

Boy, this is gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'get this party started'?" – Kurt asked him raising an eyebrow, alarmed with the tone Puck held in his voice.

"C'mon, guys, it's Friday night! We can't just sit here and watch… What's that?" – Puck asked, looking and pointing at the TV screen.

"It's True Blood, actually. And Blaine and I like it." – Kurt answered shaking his shoulders in a shrug.

"Yeah, it looks awesome. But, seriously, let's just have a drink, then." – Puck said, looking from Kurt to Blaine, with kicked puppy eyes.

After a few seconds, Kurt started to laugh really hard – "Okay, Puckerman, this is getting ridiculous. What do you say, Blaine?"

Blaine said nothing. He stood there just breathing and blinking surprised eyes for a few seconds, then he smiled slightly and went to the kitchen. Before Puck or Kurt could say a word, he returned with three bottles of Heineken. He handed one to Kurt and another one to Puck, who took and opened it with hesitation. Kurt did the same and Blaine, who had already opened his, raised it and said: "To Friday Night!" Kurt and Puck joined the toast right after, their bottles tinkling through the too silent house.

"Now" – Puck said – "We need some music!"

The stereo was blasting dance music as loud as it could. The three boys were dancing in the middle of the barely illuminated room.

"Blaine" – Puck shouted – "Hey, Warbler! Do you have lemons?"

"What!" – Blaine responded, obviously confused.

"Lemons! The fruit! Lemons!" – Puck screamed back at the boy.

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Puck left the pair dancing and went to the kitchen. He found lemons on the counter and vodka on the freezer. One of the things his friendship with Artie gave him was a lot of knowledge about drinks. He learned how to make a lot of fancy drinks, but his favorite was the Brazilian "caipirinha". He squeezed the lemons, added sugar, ice and completed the glass with vodka. He tasted it. Perfect.

Then he made two more: to one he added strawberries (he knew that was Kurt's favorite fruit) and to the other one he added passion fruit, going back to the living room with the three glasses. He gave Kurt the strawberry drink and to Blaine the passion fruit one.

"Oh my god!" – Kurt exclaimed after tasting it, already licking his own lips – "This is absolutely delicious. How did you learn to make these?"

"I'm naturally awesome." – Puck answered with a wink. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. – "Artie taught me" – he confessed with a grin spreading at his lips.

"Amazing, truly. And how did you know my favorite fruit is passion fruit?" – Blaine asked with curiosity in his eyes while he looked at the glass with satisfaction.

"Well, there were only three types of fruit to choose, actually." – Puck said, laughing.

The conversation ended there, and the three proceeded back to dancing.

One hour, a dozen beers and God knows how much vodka later, the boys were completely lost. Kurt had his back on Blaine's chest, their hips moving in synchrony in a really sexy, fluid movement.

Puck, who was watching, decided to make some action and got hold of Kurt's front, moving his hips in the same rhythm. Kurt opened his eyes but said nothing and Blaine was too far away to care about anything except the touch of Kurt's hips on his own.

After a while, Puck noticed that something was changing. Blaine was pushing harder, and Kurt began to respond faster too. In one of these thrusts, he felt Kurt's hips brushing on his thigh "_Holy hell" _– he thought – "_Kurt's got a boner…and if Kurt's got a boner, Blaine's got one too."_ This thought, alone, made Puck's heart beat faster, and soon he had his own boner.

At this point, Puck lost every last, shy doubt he may have had. He reached for Blaine's ass and pressed, feeling the soft flesh inside those sweatpants. The pressure on his ass caused Blaine to take a step forward, making every tiny space between them disappear. The triple moan got lost between the loud music.

They stood still like that for a while, until Kurt decided he wanted more. He pushed Puck into the sofa, sat on his lap and whispered to his ear – "What's gonna happen now?" – before turning around to pull Blaine for a kiss. The kiss was deep, hot and full of desire.

Puck watched this unusually quiet, then decided to make a move. He decided he wanted to try Blaine's kiss too, so he put his left hand on the back of Blaine's neck. The boy broke his kiss with Kurt and, without hesitation, pressed his lips against Puck's.

Blaine's lips were soft, but they offered some kind of resistance, which felt really good. Soon, the kiss grew deeper and Puck felt Blaine's tongue on his lower lip, asking for access. Puck gladly opened his mouth and felt Blaine's tongue on his own, feeling it, discovering his mouth.

Puck reacted and pushed his own tongue on Blaine's mouth, feeling around the boy's mouth, massaging his tongue.

Before Puck needed air, he felt a soft hand on his chin, pulling his face to the right. He broke the kiss and turned, looking at Kurt, whose eyes were dark with lust. He took a breath and pressed his lips against Kurt's, to find that they were even softer than Blaine's.

This kiss was shorter, because soon Kurt moved to his neck, kissing, licking and slightly biting.

"Take off your shirt. Now." – Kurt whispered, between kisses.

Puck smiled and got up, gently pushing Kurt on the sofa. Blaine, who apparently didn't want to waste any time, sat on the sofa and started to kiss Kurt again. Kurt was lying down, with Blaine between his legs, his robe completely sideways, revealing his pale and long legs.

"_Damn, that's hot" –_ Puck thought as he removed his own shirt. His erection throbbed painfully against his jeans, and he thought it might be a good idea to remove them. He undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. Blessed time he decided to go commando. Blaine looked away from Kurt for a second, and a moan escaped his red swollen lips at the sight of Puck, completely naked, watching them.

Blaine kneeled back in the sofa and gently undid Kurt's robe, leaving the younger boy fully exposed. Blaine moaned even louder and, not able to restrain himself, went to the floor and started sucking Kurt's cock like a boss.

Now Puck thought he was going to come without anyone touching his dick. The view was so hot and damn, the faces and noises Kurt was making should be illegal. Puck unconsciously moved his hand to his dick and started to stroke himself, looking at young the couple.

Kurt opened his now dark blue eyes and saw Puck standing there, jacking off, and motioned to Puck get closer. Puck did so and, without thinking or warning, Kurt started licking his dick like an ice cream. Puck couldn't resist and closed his eyes shut, his face turned to the ceiling. It only got better when Kurt put his whole dick on his mouth and started sucking. Holy shit, that was too good to be true. Kurt moved his tongue up and down, and around the head and HOLY SHIT!

Puck opened his eyes and looked down, to see if that was really happening and the view left him nothing more than breathless. Kurt's lips were swollen and his eyes were closed. Puck directed his look towards Blaine, who was on the floor sucking Kurt. The boy's eyes were open and were staring directed at Puck's. Like a tease. His hair was glued to his forehead by a thin trail of sweat, his cheeks would go deep as he sucked, and he would take Kurt's dick out of his mouth, and play a little with his tongue, before putting it in his mouth again.

That tease was too much to not respond to it, so Puck stopped Kurt and when the boy looked up to see if anything was wrong, Puck motioned towards Blaine, who still had his pants on. Kurt got the message and, stopping Blaine, who was taped on the sofa, told him to sit there. Blaine did so and Kurt kneeled on the ground, before Blaine, and took the boy's pants off. Blaine was really hard and had some pre-come on the tip of his cock. With a moan that sounded more like a growl, Kurt took Blaine's dick into his mouth and started to suck it eagerly. Blaine threw his head back and shut his eyes. Puck did not wait any tip this time, kissed Blaine's lips to remind him that he was still there. Blaine smiled a little before kissing back. Then he bent down to reach Puck's dick and SAINT LIMA HEIGHTS, his sucking was even better than Kurt's, if that was even possible. A little more aggressive and fast, and those puppy hazel eyes looking up at him made him lose his mind.

Unable to control himself, pretty soon Puck was thrusting his hips forwards and back, slowly fucking Blaine's mouth, whose only reactions was moan hungrily, vibrating around Puck's cock and place a hand on Puck's ass to encourage him to go faster.

The music had stopped and the only noises coming from inside the house were their moans and grunts. The temperature was definitely high and the room stank like sex. All of these things only made everything even better. Blaine's lips were swollen and Kurt's cheeks were deep red. They weren't going to last long.

Then Kurt did something that would really take things to a different and a lot hotter level. He started sucking one of his fingers along with Blaine's dick. When his finger was covered in saliva, he slowly introduced on Blaine's ass and start doing this thrusting movements. Puck was speechless, but Blaine almost didn't express any reaction. "_They must do this every time" – _Puck thought and, HOT DAMN, Kurt was now introducing a second finger. He held them still for a moment and then he started move them again. After a few seconds, Blaine's hips jerk up, and his moan was almost a scream.

"Right there, Kurt, right there" – Blaine practically begged. Kurt moved his fingers a certain way again and Blaine's reaction was the same. When Kurt did it a third time, Blaine really screamed and warned "Fuck, Kurt, I'm coming, I'm so close". Kurt hit that magical spot twice more and that was it, Blaine was coming hard on Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed every single drop and licked his lips absently and at that sight, Puck couldn't resist anymore. Not two seconds after he was coming too, hard, on Blaine's chest. Kurt stood up and also jerked himself until he came, on Blaine's chest, his come mixing with Puck's.

The boys collapsed on the couch and stood still, trying to recover their breaths and minds. Puck was the first to speak – "Oh My God. That…was...the…best….ever." – he said between breaths.

"Totally." – Blaine agreed, nodding his head – "I didn't know you were into…"

"Me neither." – Puck answered – "But, fuck… Hey, Kurt, why are you so quiet?" – he asked, turning his head to the boy afraid he might have done something wrong.

Kurt just shook his head, his breathing still hard.

"Hey, baby, is there something wrong?" – Blaine asked with a soft tone.

"No. It's just… I never thought I would ever do something like that. Especially with Puck." – Kurt answered, smiling.

"You know, it takes three for a threesome." – Puck said, smirking– "I just was afraid I did something wrong…"

"No, you were perfect." – Kurt said while Blaine agreed with his head.

"So, we are good, right?" – Puck asked, just to be sure.

"Of course… Well, a little dirty." Blaine said, looking down at his chest covered in drying come. The three bust out in laughter.

Puck stood up as he said – "Well, let's get you cleaned then. Help me giving your boyfriend a shower, Porcelain?"

"Sure thing." – Kurt replied with a smile as Blaine stood up too, leading their way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine led the way to the bathroom. They used Blaine's parents' bathroom, which had a 6-people hot tub in the corner. Puck thought it was a little odd that the tub was already filled with hot water and foam, but said nothing.

"You can go ahead, I'm just gonna shower off all…of…this." – Blaine said, pointing at his chest.

"Yeah, please do. You look disgusting." – Noah joked as Kurt shook his head in agreement.

Blaine went to the shower and Puck entered the hot tub first. Kurt stood in the same spot, apparently not sure who to follow.

"C'mon, Porcelain, get in here. He can shower himself." – Puck said, rolling his eyes at the indecision.

Kurt still hesitated for a heartbeat, but gave in with a shrug and joined Puck in the tub.

"Wow, this is really good." – Kurt said – "Hurry up, Blaine!"

Really good is an understatement, Puck thought. The feeling of the hot water in his body was soothing and relaxing. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying it.

Blaine got out of the shower, wet and also dripping water all over the floor, and joined them quickly in the tub.

"Whoah, I was really needing that. And waiting for this." – he said. Then he caught a handful of foam and threw it on Kurt.

"What the f…" Before Kurt could finish the sentence, Blaine sang softly.

"Here we go again... I kinda wanna be more than friends... So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied…"

Kurt laughed out loud before joining him.

"Here we go again... We're sick like animals we play pretend... You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive…"

Blaine smiled as they sang together:

"_No, I won't sleep tonight…__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I want some more.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I want some more__.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_What are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Here we are again.__  
><em>_I feel the chemicals kickin' in.__  
><em>_It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide.__  
><em>_I do it every time, you're killin' me now.__  
><em>_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

_Oh, oh, I want some more__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I want some more.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet. Hush, hush, we both can't fight it.__  
><em>_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?__  
><em>_Whoah, I won't sleep tonight, I won't sleep tonight._

_Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh.__  
><em>_What are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Take a bite of my heart tonight.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I want some more.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin'...?__  
><em>_Here we go again... Oh, oh… Here we go again... Oh, oh… Here we go again... Oh, oh.__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight...__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh.__  
><em>_What are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_What are you waitin' for?__  
><em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

They finished the song smiling widely at each other.

Puck was nearly asleep now. The water and the duet totally relaxed him more than they should. He didn't even jump when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh – "Come on, don't sleep now." –before noticing it was Blaine.

"Yeah, join us. You can pick a song, if you want." – Kurt added.

"Nah, I'm good. And I didn't wanna destroy your harmony or anything." – Puck answered.

"Well" – Blaine started – "It was recently proved that you _can't_ destroy our harmony. But, you're right, your participation was a little…limited." – he finished his sentence, almost whispering with a bright smirk dancing on his lips.

Noah was instantly very awake – "What do you mean?" – he cleverly asked.

"You see…" – Blaine then whispered something in Kurt's ear, who smiled too. They both changed seats, seating at each of Puck's sides. Then Blaine whispered to Puck's ear – "We could kick it up a notch."

"What do you have in mind?" – Noah asked, raising an eyebrow but joining the game.

"A few things…" – Blaine answered vaguely before jumping to seat on Puck's lap and kiss him roughly.

Kurt, who was just watching until now, started to kiss and bite on Puck's neck, who let a loud whimper escape his throat.

Blaine could feel that Puck was _really_ liking this. Noah's boner was between his buttcheeks and the feeling was amazing. Pretty sure of what to do now, Blaine started thrusting his hips, back and forth.

Puck had to break the kiss to moan. This was unbelievable.

"Holy shit, Warbler. I want to… Need to… Wanna…" – Puck couldn't really articulate, or find the word he was in need of.

"Just say it, what do you want?" – Blaine whispered, breathing hot in his ear.

"I want to fuck the shit outta you!" – Puck said, in one breath, his face becoming slightly red after hearing what he had said.

"I think we can make that happen." – Blaine said, leaving his spot. He got out of the tub, just to go to the drawers beneath the sink. He returned with a small box, left by the side of the tub and got in again.

It all happened so fast Puck didn't even have time to miss the friction, and Blaine was back. Kurt never stopped kissing him, though.

Before he could lose control of his actions, Puck stopped Blaine.

"Wait, wait. I never…did…this." – said Noah.

"What, sex?" – Blaine asked, with some disbelief showing up in his expression.

"Yeah, I mean… Sex with other guys." – Puck stated stuttering, and even blushing when added – "I don't know how to…"

Blaine thought about what he had just heard for a second, then turned to Kurt and asked seductively:

"How about we perform a little demonstration for our friend?"

Kurt smirked and replied:

"I guess that would be only fair" – then he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was deep and full of desire, but brief.

Kurt returned to his first seat at the tub, and it didn't take much time for Blaine to find his way between the boy's legs. Puck thought he was going to resume the kiss, but instead Blaine just looked deeply in Kurt's eyes. One of his hands sank in the water and Puck could easily tell what it was doing there.

He saw Kurt close his eyes, drop his head back and moan. He moaned louder and louder and, suddenly, he jerked his hips forward saying: "Right there, babe, right there"

Puck was right. Blaine was doing to Kurt exactly what Kurt did to him in the living room. Penetrating him with his fingers, massaging and stretching him slowly. Only, this time, water served as lube. Kurt jerked his hips involuntarily one more time and said with a husky voice: "Now! Now! I want it now".

Blaine shook his head in understanding and reached for the box that was, now that Puck could see it, a small box of condoms.

Blaine opened and, after a little search, laughed a little.

"What?" – Kurt asked, his breath still returning to normal.

Blaine picked up on of the condoms, and showed him "Strawberry flavoured".

Kurt couldn't help but to laugh too, but the sight of Blaine ripping open the plastic packing with his bare teeth and rolling the condom on made him shut up and bit his lip seductively and hard.

A moment later Blaine was back at his place between Kurt's legs, but now they were staring at each other intensely, like they were talking to each other with their eyes somehow. Kurt nodded lightly with his head, and Blaine began to slowly push his hips forward.

Puck was watching everything carefully. The way Blaine moved his hips, the way Kurt's eyes would close and he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. When Blaine stopped moving, he was going to ask why, but the answer was obvious: it was all in. And now Blaine was waiting for Kurt to get used to it.

A few seconds later, Kurt nodded with his head, telling Blaine it was okay to move. Blaine did not waste another moment, and slowly began to pulling out, just to shove it back in. Soon he had reached a good rhythm with his thrusts, water splashing out of the tub with their movements.

Puck's eyes were wide at the view, the only reaction acceptable was the most natural possible: reached for his dick and stroke. He didn't care he might come too early or anything, he just needed this. Again, Kurt was making those should-be-illegal faces and noises, and the way Blaine's ass muscles would contract at each thrust sent him over the edge and he couldn't help a moan.

Blaine immediately stopped moving. He looked at Puck and asked:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing over there?"

Puck was caught out of guard – "I…I don't know, you two look so hot… I couldn't help myself."

"Noah Puckerman, you have 5 seconds to put a condom on your dick and fuck my ass." – Puck thought he was joking but after noticing the serious look Blaine was giving him, he reached for the first condom he could catch.

"Hey, baby. We're gonna have to change positions now, or Puck won't be able to…you know." – Blaine said looking softly to Kurt.

"Fuck your ass?" – Kurt asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, that." – Blaine said, smiling back at him.

Blaine got out of Kurt's ass, so he could change position. Now he was kneeling in the high seat of the tub, with his hands on the side. Basically, he was in all fours, with Blaine stood up right behind him.

Puck had managed to open the wrapping and dressing his cock with the condom. He was standing behind Blaine and he…. Stood there.

"Hm, Warbler…. What do I do now?" – he was really unsure how to proceed – "I don't know how to do the finger thing."

Blaine thought about it for a second, then said: "No need for that, just go slowly."

After saying that, Blaine returned to his business with Kurt.

Puck placed his hands on Blaine's ass, really enjoying the feeling, and spreading the cheeks so he could have a clear view of Blaine's… entrance. The button had a pink-ish color that weirdly turned Puck on even more. He couldn't understand how his whole dick was going to fit in there, but there was no time to think about that.

He placed the tip of his dick in the entrance and slowly, but surely, applied some pressure. Blaine stopped moving and tried to relax his muscles so Noah could get in easily. But Puck's dick was thicker than Kurt's, so Blaine would need more time to adjust. Puck was going slow but, after a few seconds, he managed to introduce everything on Blaine.

"Wow, I can't…believe it" – he said, before adding: "It's all in. So, do I move now?"

"Give…Give me some time to adjust. I'll let you know." – Blaine managed to say, his eyes closed and his voice deep.

Puck thought about just standing still, but that wouldn't help Blaine to relax. So, he started to place sweet and gentle kisses on Blaine's neck and shoulders. It did the trick, because pretty soon Blaine was moaning and moving his hips back and forth, fucking Kurt while fucking himself in Puck's dick.

The feeling was the best Puck had ever felted, and he had no intention of standing still.

"I'm gonna move now, okay, Warbler?" – he asked, now feeling a little more confident.

"Yeah, you do that." – Blaine answered, his voice shaking with pleasure.

Puck hold on Blaine's sides and began moving his hips slowly at first, but speeding up at every thrust. The only sound heard were the moans and those slap-like sounds their hips would make at every thrust. Puck thought that it could be the best harmony he ever heard.

Blaine thought that fuck would last for a while, because they had already come on the living room, but the intensity of this was beyond his wildest dreams and he didn't know how long he would last. That time was severely reduced when Puck angled his thrusts and found that little magical spot, that made Blaine see stars and moan louder.

"There. Do that again, that angle." – the Warbler half said, half screamed

Puck did as told and hit that spot again. And again. And again. Blaine was so close now. The fourth time was the charm and he was coming, harder than he ever had, screaming Kurt's and Puck's names, in a confusing order.

Puck was lost in the motion and, when he felt Blaine contract and relax his entrance randomly, it was it. And he too was coming hard, saying the most unintelligible things.

He slowly got out of Blaine and, sitting down, removed and tied with a knot the used condom. Blaine did the same, but flipped Kurt around, so he could suck his boyfriend off until he'd come too.

The three boys sat in silence, trying to catch their breath. Blaine was the first to speak:

"That…was…incredible. I never felt something so…amazing."

Puck replied – "Yeah, that was really great" – his mind was still slow.

"I told you that you couldn't ruin our harmony" – Blaine said smirking.

"For real, Noah. You should have said you were into that before" – Kurt said, also smiling.

"Well, I didn't know I was. I still don't know…" – Puck said, his eyes widening to match his scared expression.

"No problem." – Blaine assured him – "If anything, we could blame it all on the alcohol"

Puck's eyes met Kurt's, and they started laughing hard, remembering their group performance when all of them were very drunk and Mr. Schue thought their acting skills had improved.

"Well, I don't know about you…" – Puck said when they stopped laughing – "But I want to take a shower 'cause, if you haven't noticed, we're practically swimming on Kurt's come"

Kurt immediately jumped out of the tub and went to the shower, making Puck and Blaine laugh while following him.

They took a very needed shower together, too tired for anything else, and went back to the room.

Kurt was practically sleep-walking, and jumped in the bed without a second thought. Blaine found his way beneath the covers and cuddled with his boyfriend since he was needing a good night of sleep too. Puck thought it would be a little awkward, not wanting to get on their way again.

"Hey, is that okay if I crash on the couch?" – he asked the couple shyly.

"Well, the bed is big enough for all of us…" – then Blaine noticed the look on Noah's eyes and realized he wasn't feeling very comfortable with that idea – "but well, if you want to, no problem." – he finished with a comforting smile.

"Thanks. Sleep tight, you two." – Puck said, leaving the room.

He laid on the couch, his mind wanting him to pay attention to a lot of complicated feelings, but his body too tired for that. Soon enough he drifted to sleep, a goofy smile playing in his lips, while he remembered the events of the night. "_Yeah, it was a good idea_" he thought, before falling into Morpheus's arms.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Blaine and Kurt_

Blaine woke up the next morning (well, actually, it was 2 PM, but still) to the scent of coffee and toasts.

He got up and went to the kitchen, where sure enough he found Kurt finishing the table for breakfast. The boy had found his silk white robe, and the way the afternoon sunlight reflect on it made he look almost angelical.

"What are you staring at?" – Kurt asked, calmly turning around to his boyfriend with a smile.

"You" – the other boy said naturally – "Have I told you how perfect you are?" – Blaine asked, making Kurt blush. The boy would never get tired of how gorgeous Kurt'd look when he was blushed.

"Well, it's always nice to hear." – Kurt said with a theatrical shrug – "You look very hot yourself, sir" – Kurt replied, looking at his boyfriend, who was still naked. No matter how many times Kurt got to see Blaine without clothes, it was still a very breathtaking sight.

"Aw, thank you. I always love it when you call me 'sir'" – Blaine said lowering his voice, making Kurt laugh – "So, where's our guest?" – he asked, turning his head slightly to take a look at the living room to find no sign of Noah Puckerman.

"He decided to take off early. And he left this on the table." – Kurt said, giving Blaine a piece of paper.

"A note, how romantic of him." – Blaine said pulling off his best sarcasm tone.

"I thought it was cute, actually" – Kurt replied quickly, smiling to himself – "He must be very confused now", he added.

"Yeah, I reckon he must be" – the shorter one said, back to his usual serious tone – "Just hope he find his glee."

The boy took the note Kurt was handing him, and started reading it carefully. His concerned face slowly relaxing as he read.

"I think he will be alright." – Blaine said, once he was finished.

"Yeah, me too" – Kurt agreed shaking his head – "Now, shall we eat? I'm starving!"

"Of course we shall" – Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek – "We definitely need some extra energy. I mean, it's only Saturday…" – he added with a rough low voice beneath his ear, smirking and winking at his boyfriend who was preparing the table with a grin suddenly creeping his face.

_Puck_

He got up the next morning, slightly hungover-ed. The couple was still deep asleep and he didn't want to wake them up, so he looked for a pen and a paper to write them a note. He found his clothes and, making as little noise as possible, left the house.

He debated to himself if he should go home or go back to Finn's, but once realizing he was driving Finn's car, it was obvious he had to stop by.

He got there and was surprised that Burt's truck wasn't in the driveway. He didn't have to wait long, after he rang the doorbell. Finn opened the door, looking relieved.

"Dude, you scared the crap outta me." – he said, instead of a simple 'hi'.

"Really? But I told you I was gonna crash at Warbler's house." – Puck answered.

"No, you didn't. Kurt texted me, like, five minutes ago." – Finn replied, dead serious look on his face.

"Did he? And what did he said?" – Puck asked, alarmed.

"Just that you crashed there" – Finn said, rather confused – "Why?"

"Nothing" – Puck answered, a bit relieved. He hesitated for a minute… But it wouldn't hurt or anything, so he just went for it. – "Hey, do you mind if I test something?"

"Uh, no... I guess." – Finn answered, obviously still confused.

"Close your eyes" – Puck asked him. Finn also hesitated for a minute, raising his friend an eyebrow, but did so. "_Now or never",_ Puck thought, and leaned in, sealing Finn's lips with his own.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?" – Finn yelled, pushing him away.

"Nothing, I just wanted to…" – Puck couldn't find the words he needed. It was not there, the feeling he had last night, with the boys. That excitement, the sparks. It was plain and simple awkwardness – "It's just that after one night seeing those two together, I was wondering…"

Finn stood in silence for a minute before saying – "Well, it's natural, I guess." – he reflected for another minute – "How do you feel now?" – he asked, poorly finding the words but looking right at his friend standing in front of him.

"Just weird. I guess I'm really straight then." – Puck answered shrugging, relieved that he could make things clear for himself after all that happened.

"Well, just know I would support you anyway, 'kay." – Finn said, placing a hand on Noah's shoulder for a second, trying to illustrate his words.

"Thanks, bro." – Puck answered, now realizing how glad he was for having a friend like Finn – "Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Asking me out, are we?" – Finn joked – "I'm kinda dating Rachel right now, so…" – Puck shut him up with a punch on the chest that actually hurt – "Ow! Okay, okay let's go then." – he said, still laughing.

When they got in the car after some time chilling to the music, Finn asked, out of pure curiosity – "Hey, why didn't you… Test it with Sam or someone else?"

"Because A) You're my best friend and would understand me without telling everybody. And B) Have you noticed the size of Sam's mouth? If he, like, got into a kiss he could swallow my whole head." – Puck answered, laughing – "And I'm talking about the head with a mohawk."

He continued to drive off, his mind in peace. But that night was an experience he would always remember. Not as confusing and scary, but for sure as amazing and incredible.

_The Note_

_Hey Porcelain and Triangle Eyebrows_

_I didn't want to wake you guys up or anything, so I chose to write this._

_First, thanks for letting me crash here last night. Second, thanks for everything else._

_It was probably the wildest and most awesome night of my life. I won't forget it. I need to sort some stuff out now, so that's why I left a bit early. Still don't know if I will do any of that again, but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out sometimes, right? (geez, I sound like a girl)._

_Anyway, enjoy the rest of your weekend. Don't fuck yourselves to death, it would be awkward if the Warbler's parents found you all wrapped on each other._

_I officially run outta things to say._

_See ya._

_Puck_

_**THE END**_


End file.
